Never Coming Home
by phxntom
Summary: Jace is an up and coming pianist with a hard time playing and Clary is a girl who just lost her best friend to a fire and can't move on. Could possibly meeting each other help both of them overcome their difficulties? Could running away together possibly solve any of their problems, though?
1. Chapter 1

This being my first story, I have a few notes. This story will be a bit sexual, showing sides of both Clary and Jace that are emotional, but there will be no rushing into anything. Their relationship will blossom.

This story's title was based on the song: The Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance

This chapter's was based on the song:

Clary's Theme from Mortal Instruments

* * *

Jace found it hard to focus when his obnoxiously loud roommate sang, and not very well to put in the nicest way. He stopped his fingers from pressing on any more keys with a loud _bang_. When the full sound stopped bouncing off the walls of his unfairly small, but empty room, he noticed a brief - very brief - silence.

"Shut up, Jace!" Isabelle, his roommate, shouted from her room next door.

"Back at you," he muttered, flipping the pages of his music book.

His music book held all the pieces of music he had ever written since he was a young child. He cherished it the same way he did when he was first given the book. The book was not given to him by his parents, no, but Isabelle's parents. He had always been closer to her parents than his own, only one of the things he regrets in his life.

"Hey," a voice from the other side of the door called, "don't you want to come to that club-"

"Not really, Alec," Jace answered shortly, interrupting Alec mid-sentence.

Jace grinmed, knowing that a "suit yourself" will come out of Alec's mouth in a moment, but it didn't. Instead, this does: "Look, I know you're having a hard time with your audition piece but your audition isn't till months, man." Jace was taken aback slightly. "Come with us, I promise you won't regret it," Alec said persuasively, raising his eyebrows.

Jace cringed, not because of Alec's inability to raise his eyebrows, but because of that _word_. Regret, he regretted many things. He highly doubted he would regret a decision of either going to a club or not, but he played along. He closed his book and turned in his chair to face the unopened door. "That's quite a promise to live up to," he shoutted, grinning once more.

"Just come, Jace," Alec exasperated, "don't be the _boring_ roommate."

There it was. Having three roommates wasn't exactly his idea when he moved into the city, but he couldn't afford to pay the fees of having his own apartment, and that's where Isabelle and Alec stepped in, sister and brother. Apparently, their parents kicked them out and told them to live their life when Isabelle turned eighteen and got tired of Alec. And since they both weren't ready for that surprise, Jace chimed in an idea, which he later thought stupid.

"Jace?" Alec asked through the door, knocking lightly a few times. He had forgotten that Alec was still waiting for a reply to going or not.

"Yeah, fine," Jace sighed out, "I'll come, but just to save myself from being the boring roommate."

A sudden squeal came from the opposite side of the door. Jace groaned, realizing he just gave into a plea from Isabelle, not Alec. Isabelle had been trying to get him to get out and go somewhere ever since last week, when Jace was offered an audition for the most elite school for the performing arts.

"Isabelle-' Jace started, but doesn't finish because the door abruptly opened, revealing a lax Alec and an excited Isabella only in a towel and her hair wet.

"No, no, you are not getting out of this, you already agreed," Isabella complained. "Get ready, we're leaving in ten." She giggled and jumped, giving a pat on the back to her brother and racing to her room.

Jace raised an eyebrow at Alec and he gave a shrug in return. "Sorry, man, she really wanted you to go and you know I can't stand her complaining."

"No one can," Jace snorted and Alec just laughed, shaking his head and walking off downstairs.

Jace stood up, shutting the mahogany door and leaning against its cool wood. He glanced over at the clock: 7:50. He chuckled, _Isabelle, always on time_. He pushed off the door and to his closet, stepping and tripping over a few stray items on the floor. He opened his closet to find that barely anything was in there; it was nearly almost space. He scoped around his room, seeing the strewn clothes on his floor.

He grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a light gray t-shirt since those were the only things left in the closet. His shoes were thrown all over his room; some were on the floor, hanging on the walls by the laces, and on his desk. He slipped onto whichever shoes he could reach the quickest and bolted out of his room with his keys and phone.

Jace doesn't understand his sudden hurry. He figured he was just stressed from working on his piece for the audition. That audition could lead him into many lines of work, but the most important is being a pianist. Ever since he was a young child, his parents pushed him to learn an instrument and young Jace reluctantly agreed; not that he regretted his actions and parents' pushing now.

As a three-year-old child, he discovered that he had a great ear for music. First, his parents were interested in Jace playing the guitar. The two bought their baby boy the most expensive guitar imagined, but Jace did not want it. He wanted something else. There was just something about the way the strings under his fingers that bugged him so.

Therefore, the next time, Jace's parents took him with them to shop for an instrument. His mother pointed out cellos, violins, and violas while his father pointed to the shiny brass instruments behind the clear glass of a display case. Jace did not pay attention to his parents though; he had wandered off while his parents discussed Jace with the store manager. He had wandered to a grand piano, climbing atop the seat and sitting himself comfortable. He had reached out for the keys, his small fingers gracing over the black and white. He had grinned, a grin he carried for so long, and pushed a key. Surprised, was he, when he heard the melodic tone of the piano.

Just then, his parents had hurried towards Jace, chastising him for playing an instrument that he could have broken in some way. The store manager laughed, she waved her hand and flipped her auburn hair, "There is nothing wrong with him trying a few instruments. He seemed very interested in the piano, anyways."

Jace looked up at the manager with big eyes and he smiled widely. He turned to his parents, nodding; agreeing to what the store manager said. "I want this one," he stated, pointing to the dark colored piano with his small fingers, "please." He added politeness to butter his parents up, as if he knew the answer was a "no".

His mother glanced at her husband, frowning, might as well been saying, "I don't want him to play that instruments, it's horrid." His father shook his head though, crouching down to his son's eyelevel. He pointed to the piano and asked, "This one?" to his son. And Jace had never smiled so largely in his short life.

"Jace, stop standing there like an idiot," Isabelle's voice cut through his thoughts, "you're going to make us late." He noticed he was stopped smack middle of the hallway and he ran a hand through his hair and shrugs.

Jace doesn't bring up how he was ready well before Isabelle though. He just followed her to her dark green car and sees Alec already sitting in the driver's seat, impatient and in thought. Isabelle tried the door to the passenger's seat but finds it locked. She sighs and pounds on the window to get Alec's attention. Alec froze in shock and realizes his surroundings.

He reached over to unlock the door and as Isabelle slid in, he says, "Sit in the back." Isabelle narrowed her eyes but doesn't argue. She knew when her brother had a bad day. She knew that today is one of them and no one messed with Alec on his bad days.

Jace grinned at Isabelle, sensing her annoyance with both of the boys now. He gets into the passenger seat and slams the door shut, turning to face Alec. "You mad at her?" he asked, pointing to Isabelle as if she is not sitting in the back, listening to every word they say.

Alec scoffed, smiling and turning on the engine. "More annoyed than mad," he responds, shrugging, "but she's my sister, what am I supposed to do?" Jace laughed at that, pulling on his seat belt and buckling in.

Isabelle made an irritated noise as the car starts heading towards wherever they were all going. She leaned in and said, "Why do you both always speak as if I'm not here with you?" Her genuine curiosity made both of the boys laugh.

"We've learned to live with your presence, now we're working on dismissing it," Jace answered easily, smirking back at Isabelle. She narrowed her eyes once more, pushing herself back into the leather seats and letting a puff of air out.

Alec chuckled. "It's guy talk, Isabelle," Alec mocked. Jace grinned, knowing he was referring to all those times Isabelle had pretended the boys did not exist or shooed both of the boys out of the house because of "girl talk".

Isabelle sarcastically laughed, leaning forward once more. She rested her elbows on the two front seats and sighed. "You know, you can keep on pretending that I don't exist but you won't expect to see a car when you want to go home." Her threat made Jace laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked, wanting to know what made Jace laugh at her serious threat.

"I don't think I'll have a particularly hard time getting home," Jace pointed out, bearing his teeth with a large grin.

Isabelle groaned in disgust, "That is literally gross, Jace." Her face puckered up at the thought of Jace's sex life and whatnot. She calmed down from her thought of Jace's personal life, glancing at her brother. "Well, I guess you'll be the one who has to worry then," she teased, looking at Alec now.

"Shut up, Isabelle," he insisted, a red burning at his cheeks.

Jace rose an eyebrow and relaxed into his seat. "Do you not get a lot of… action?" He pondered for the correct word, not knowing exactly what to say to Alec.

Isabelle snickered and Alec shot a glare to both of them before paying attention to the road once more. "No, I'm fine," he said, trying to be convincing but knowing it didn't work.

Jace laughed. "You're fine with your sex life?" Alec shrugged. "Or I guess, _lack of_ sex life." He threw his head back, staring at Alec after his small laughing fit. "I doubt that your happy with no action, man, but whatever you say."

Alec growled and the car stops suddenly. Jace was alarmed at first, but he noticed a brightly lit up sign and he knew they were at the club. There was an unexpected long line to get in and he glances at Isabelle. "It's worth it," she assured, stepping out of the car.

It's not until then does he notice he is _a bit underdressed._ He checked out the line, noticing the outrageous costumes and clothes, well, the clothes that weren't just a grey t-shirt and jeans. Then he glanced at both Alec and Isabelle, now walking towards the line. He realized even Alec was wearing something brightly colored to fit in with the crowd, whereas Jace, not so much.

He caught up to the two siblings and leans in the middle. "What did you say the name of this club was?" Jace asked, curious.

"Look at the sign, dip wad," Isabelle snorted, shrugging her shoulder out of Jace's touch and walking quickly towards the line. Alec chuckled, gesturing to the lit up sign of the club.

_Pandemonium_, it read.

* * *

I'm not sure whether to move on with this story. I will wait for some positive feedback or at least a few views before I start getting myself caught in this story. I know there wasn't any "jerky" Jace in this chapter, but if I continue, you will see him a lot more.

- Corriander Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments series and all of its characters, not my characters in the least bit.

This chapter's songs (or the songs that played in the club):

Sleepwalking - Bring Me the Horizon

Feel - Sleeping with Sirens

* * *

Clary sat at the bar of Pandemonium with a drink in front of her but not drinking it. Clary wasn't much of a big drinker, she never has been. Especially since Simon was so strict about it; _was_ so strict about it. She laughed at herself; it wasn't even alcohol that sat in front of her. Its coke that was a bit too expensive despite the fact that it was served to her in a tall, dirty glass and half full.

She's glad they even let her in. She's only been in Pandemonium once, which was five months ago with Simon for her late eighteenth birthday. Both Simon and Clary were surprised to find this club being open to all ages. Against her mother's wishes, Clary had gone out that night which she mistakenly had done. And in the process of defying her mother, she had dragged Simon into the mess.

Simon's mother insisted that nothing that happened that night was Clary's fault but she knew as well as her own mother did that if it weren't for Clary, Simon would still be here. Simon would still be his witty self and make inappropriate jokes at the wrong times. He would be sitting next to her right now, comforting her for whatever reason she was sad for. He wouldn't push for the reason she was upset, he would just comfort, and Clary knew that. Clary missed that; missed him.

Clary was pulled out of her thoughts by a perky girl - around her age, maybe older - sat at the bar, calling the bartender over; if you could even call him a bartender. He only served to the people he thought were attractive. Clary only knows that from the last time she had come here. She winced a bit, finally grabbing hold of her drink and gulping it down, savoring the last drop that fell from the rim of the glass.

"Wow, that was quite a chug," a voice remarked, awestricken and teasing. Clary jumped, setting down the glass cup with a _thud_ and looking towards the girl who had sat only a few stools from her.

Clary smiled weakly, shrugging inwardly. The girl scooted down a few stools, only one stool away from invading Clary's personal space. The girl whipped her long, black hair over her shoulders and smiles. Clary looked at how fair she was her skin a milky white but a big contrast from her ruby-red lips and dark eyes. She's slender, not petite though, but she can tell by the way the girl's legs dangled from the stool like Clary's, she was not very tall.

"Are you checking me out?" the girl asked, staring into Clary's gaze. Clary's mouth dropped open and her cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"Sorry," she mumbled, wanting to smack her forehead with the palm of her sweaty hands, "I was just thinking." _Smooth excuse_, she thought.

The girl laughed, shaking her head as if to excuse the apology Clary had given. "I was only teasing," she said, reaching out her open hand, "I'm Isabelle." Clary glanced at her outstretched hand and back to the smiling girl. The girl laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not contagious, just friendly."

Clary laughed uncomfortably back, reaching her hand out and grasping Isabelle's hand. Clary suddenly forgot how sweaty her hands were and she pulled them back immediately. Isabelle's smile faltered only slightly, most likely confused as to what just happened, but she shrugged it off.

There's a silence and Clary wasn't sure what to say. Then, it hit her that Isabelle had introduced herself and Clary had not.

"I'm Clary, by the way," she greeted, stuttering on every other syllable. She sighed. She disliked talking to strangers. Simon usually shooed them off, especially when she wasn't in the mood.

Isabelle giggled once more, and it seemingly echoed in the loud club pounding with music. "Well, Clary, I need to get back to my dipstick brothers with these," she shook her hands that held three drinks, "so it was a pleasure meeting you."

Isabelle jumped off the stool, almost spilling the three half full glasses onto her lovely, bright dress. Clary sighed, sliding off the stool as well and asking, "Do you need some help? I mean, I'm sure it's difficult to carry three glasses with only two hands."

Isabelle smiled gently, handing Clary a glass and relaxing her posture. "Thanks, I have really small hands that aren't made to even hold one glass." Clary reciprocated the smile and nodded, not saying any more.

Isabelle started maneuvering through the crowd, elbowing and bumping into people that were in her way. Clary, tried to avoid everyone who flung back like a rubber band after being shoved by Isabelle. She almost panicked, thinking she had lost Isabelle in the massive crowd. Sudden relief rushed through her when she spotted Isabelle nearing two guys, most likely her brothers, against the wall. Clary observed the three.

The two boys were having a conversation, but only a one-way conversation. The dark-haired boy jabbered on and on to the light, blond haired boy who seemed to not really care. Clary only transfixed her eyes onto the blond haired boy though. They were both equally as attractive, but the blond really did stand out, not only because he dressed as if he wanted to stand out but because he had a look that seemed to say "I'm better than all of you". Then Isabelle approached and handed the dark haired boy his glass and sipped the drink that was left in her hand.

Clary had forgotten that she most likely had the blond haired boy's drink. She walks quickly towards them and Isabelle sighs contently. "Jeez, Clary, almost thought I lost you out there," Isabelle said teasingly. She glanced at the glass in Clary's hand and she jumped up a little. "Right, you have Jace's glass," she realized, gesturing over to Jace who's staring at Clary.

"Yeah," she mumbled, walking over to who she could only think was Jace and cringing at the height difference, "here you go." She offered him the glass but he shook his head no and pushed the glass gently away. Clary furrowed her eyebrows, taking a quick look at Isabelle.

Isabelle sighed, she sounds extremely tired for someone so young. "Just take the damn glass, Jace, and stop being such a moody ass." Clary looked at Isabelle in shock, wondering what irritated her enough to call one of her brothers an "ass".

Jace sighed, snatching the glass from Clary's hand, surprising Clary. She whipped her head to face Jace once more who had his lips on the rim of the glass, tipping it upwards to get a swig. _How rude_, Clary thought to herself.

As if Jace read her mind, he parts the glass from his lips and stares at Clary. He gave her a grin and laid back against the wall, his drink perspired in his hand. Isabelle stared at the two and scoffed. She took another swig of her drink and bumped her elbow into Alec's side. Alec groaned, looking up at Isabelle from his phone. She pointed to Jace and Clary, who were currently staring at each other. Alec raised his arms and shrugs, as if to ask "Why the hell would you bother me because of two idiots staring at each other?" but didn't say so. He just glued his eyes back to his phone and dismissed Isabelle thereon.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at her brother and turned toward the two idiots staring at each other. She walked over, tapping Jace on the shoulder with her two fingers and clearing her throat. Jace, looking more annoyed than usual, turned to face Isabelle.

"Yes, Isabelle?" Isabelle scoffed at Jace's sarcastic tone. Nonetheless, she grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him a few feet away, not afraid of Clary hearing them because of the blaring music inside the club. Jace looked at her in surprise, wondering what she could possibly want when she dragged him away.

"Jace, _no_ flirting," she scolds and Jace scoffs, "She's off limits." He glances over his shoulder to see Clary confused and frozen as she noticed Jace was no longer in front of her.

"I wasn't flirting," he replied coolly, "she started it, anyways."

"Stop being such a child," Isabelle chided, smacking Jace's arm. She took a sip of what was left of her drink before she talked once more. "She's nice, Jace, can't you just take a moment and let that in?" Jace stared at Isabelle. "She could be my friend! I haven't even had friends since Alec and I moved in to your apartment."

Jace snickered at Isabelle's childish self and nodded his head. He puts his arms up in surrender. "I'll be a good boy tonight." He smirked and strode back to where he previously was. He slid back in against the wall where Clary still stood, but out of her state of shock and staring at Jace once more.

"You know," Jace started, shoving his hands in his most likely dirty jeans, "I think Isabelle over there is jealous." Jace used a teasing tone but Clary didn't notice. She genuinely was confused. Jace laughed, smiling a crooked smile as he leaned in. "Of us," he added, glancing over at Isabelle who looks more than irritated with him.

Clary noticed the close proximity of Jace and she took a step back and laughed nervously. "Jealous?" Her own voice sounded unfamiliar to her. "Aren't you guys' brother and sister?"

Jace looked momentarily confused until he realized what Clary meant. He laughed at the thought of Isabelle being related to him. "No, of course not," Jace quickly dismissed, "we're really close, is all." He took one more look at Isabelle who was now against the wall next to Alec, looking tired and mad.

Clary nodded, understanding what he meant. She and Simon were close friends, extremely close friends. Clary thought of Simon as the brother she never had. She smiled at the thought, remembering how she said she would hate having a brother to her mom when she was younger; before she met Simon.

"Clary?" Jace's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "Clary, you okay?" he asked, concerned as he noticed Clary's eyes well up with tears.

Clary gasped a little, wiping the tears from her eyes before they slid down her cheeks. She blushed and groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I always do this, it's embarrassing," she apologized multiple times, frantically moving her arms in the air as she did so.

Jace looked at Clary. "It's fine," he replied smoothly, "I have a tendency to make girls cry. For many reasons, that is. Although, I don't remember doing anything to you that was worth crying over, yet."

Clary glared at Jace. "If that's your way of flirting, it sucks," she spat, scoffing and rolling her eyes. Jace was taken aback, not expecting her to mouth off to him.

He cleared his throat and pounded at his chest. "Who ever said I was flirting with you?"

Clary blushed a deep red once more. She found a sudden interest in her worn-out Converse and twiddling thumbs. "I'm sorry," she said again, groaning as she did.

Jace grinned, raising his hand and dismissing it. "It's fine," he muttered, shrugging it off. He took his eyes off of Clary and scoped the club of sweaty, dancing people. He looked back at Clary. "Want to dance?"

Clary seemed to be surprised by Jace's request. Her mouth hung open for a while before she gave a slight nod. Jace smiled, offering his hand to Clary. She took his hand, giving him a slight red from her cheeks. He smiled, leading her onto the dance floor. No slow song seemed to be playing but Jace pulled Clary close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He swayed her to the steady beat of the song and cleared his throat before saying, "You're blushing quite a lot." Clary bows her head, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn charming, I wouldn't blush as much," she quipped, but she couldn't help but laugh a bit. She looked up and grinned widely.

Jace laughed along with her, still keeping a steady sway of Clary's hips even as the songs played in the club changed and changed. And Clary, at that one moment, forgot about the grief she felt about Simon, her mom, Simon's mom, and just every grief she had.

* * *

I apologize for any mistakes, I was in a bit of a rush; maybe just excited to post this chapter. The few reviews I received were all I needed to go on. I promise I won't take as long with the third chapter and it will be much better written than this old one. My computer had a nervous breakdown and I had no idea what to do with it. I ended up having to pay quite a lot to just find out it was overheated then paid once more to get it fixed.


End file.
